10 Things I Hate About You
by Alianne Cooper
Summary: Well basically how it sounds 10 Things I hate about you. See if you can figure out who it is about and who it is supposably from.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. How ya doing. I know I should be updating other things but you probably know I'm a procrastinator (I wait till the last minute to do things) so I'm sure you understand why it takes me so long to update I will try to make an effort though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tammy stuff and the idea came from "10 Things I Hate About You." the movie.**

10 Things I Hate About you

I hate the way you obsess over books,

I hate you're dry sense of humor,

I hate it when you tease me so,

I hate it when you read me your poetry,

I hate it how you love my best friend,

I hate how we're nothing more than friends,

I hate the way you make me feel,

I hate that you can read my mind,

But I hate that you can't read my heart,

I hate how you make it so hard for me to say these words,

Because I can't hate you even,

When my heart is breaking,

Because we will never be.

A/N Do you think you can figure out whose POV this is and who they are talking about? If you can't just say it in the review and I'll put an extra chap on to tell ya'll. Should put one on here from the other persons POV. Maybe a whole series of 10 things I hate about you? Let me know.

-Krissy-


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well ya'll are so great. I mean 15 reviews in the first day. So I'm updating. Oh and it was supposed to be from Kel to Neal. Congrats to all those who guessed correctly. It could have been adapted though.

**Disclaimer: go read the one in chapter 1. I'll wait……….. Okay good.**

10 Things I Hate About You

Chapter 2

I hate the way you see me as your jolly little friend,

I hate that you got into a fight over me,

I hate it how the sight of you can make me do the strangest things,

I hate that you're so pretty to me,

I hate the way you make my heart start to beat,

I hate how you keep everything inside,

I hate that you cause me to have such a crush on you,

I hate that you can't see how I feel,

I hate that you look at him when you think no one is looking at you,

I hate that even though you care deeply for me,

We won't grow to be more than just jolly good friends.

A/N Guess. I think I put in some hints this isn't my best because I have 2 minutes to post it but I think you could figure it out. Maybe not though.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll. Yea that was supposed to be from Owen to Kel. You gotta admit Owen sometimes seems like he could have a crush on Kel. Okay well you guys are doing good at the guessing game. Kudos to ya'll.

**Disclaimer: Once again refer to chapter 1. 5…4…3…2…1…Okay that's long enough now go below and read then review.**

10 Things I Hate About You

Chapter 3

I hate it how you spend so much time with her,

I hate it that you can't see that you love her more than me,

I hate that you can make me so jealous and not know it,

I hate you say you fell instantly in love with me,

I hate the way you can be so careless around me,

I hate that you met her first,

I hate it when you say you two are just friends,

I hate that you can't see I'm jealous of the relationship you two share,

I hate you chose me as your love when you can't give me your whole heart,

I hate that look you get when I'm standing next to you,

But you're looking into her dreamy hazel eyes.

A/N Okay let's see if you can guess who is writing that. Now mind you it might not follow the book. Good luck with the guessing.

-Krissy-


	4. Chapter 4

It makes me really happy that ya'll like this. You know I like the idea that abyssgirl gave me. That is she said I should turn it into a story in the end. I think I might. These poem things will be like profiles for each person's love life and then the final chapter will be in story form.

The pairings so far: Chapter 1 Kel to Neal; Chapter 2 Owen to Kel; **Chapter 3 Yuki to Neal about Kel.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 3 will tell you to go back to chapter 1 as will chapter 2 so why don't you just continue to look at chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

10 Things I Hate About You

Chapter 4

I hate that you seem to like me,

Because I know I'm just a substitute,

I hate that you can hide behind that Yamani mask,

I hate the simple things you do that make me like you,

I hate that you can do these things and not know how they affect me,

I hate how you smile at me so sweetly and sincerely,

I hate that you have a different smile when you look at him,

I hate that your smile for him displays what's in your heart,

I hate how your heart belongs to him and you don't even realize it,

I hate the unquestionable loyalty you have for him,

I hate that your hazel eyes brighten when you look into his green ones.

A/N Okay well what did you guys think of this one? Can you guess who is saying it about who and who they other man is? I put a major hint in the last sentence. Please review.

-Krissy-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody. I believe I will attempt to tell you why they are all about Kel. I guess it is just that Kel is one of my favorite characters. I think I could write about some others if you wanted me to. I think I will finish this first though. Okay my plan is to have this be the last part of this part of the chapters. The next chapter will be in story form. Then I think I will change to focus on a different group of characters do you get? Well if not just wait and see and then you can understand.

Pairings so far: Chapter 1 Kel to Neal; Chapter 2 Owen to Kel; Chapter 3 Yuki to Neal about Kel; **Chapter 4 Dom to Kel about Neal.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

10 Things I Hate About You

Chapter 5

I hate how you voluntarily beat me up,

I hate that you ride that big bruiser of a horse,

I hate that you make it so hard for me to read your emotions,

I hate that you could probably kill me if you wanted to,

I hate that you care so much for everyone,

But you don't seem to care more for me than them,

I hate how you can hurt behind your Yamani mask,

I hate that you won't come to me for comfort,

I hate how you can be careless enough to get injured,

I hate that you so often refuse to let me heal you,

I hate that you insist on calling me Meathead,

When I love you more than you'll ever know.

A/N Okay now this should be very simple. I mean all the clues are there. If you can't figure it out you better dig your books out, dust them off, and give them a good read. Next chapter will combine these into a story of love triangles or squares or whatever it is. I hope you enjoyed this.

-Krissy-


End file.
